<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hush by A_Void01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599416">Hush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Void01/pseuds/A_Void01'>A_Void01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, M/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Void01/pseuds/A_Void01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Male Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"助けて！お願いします！誰か！(Help! Please! Someone!)" The woman screamed as her core temperature heated until she fell and melted into a gooey puddle. The white haired boy grunted as he gripped his head, his head swung from side to side as if he were trying to snap out of some kind of trance.</p><p>The boy forced himself to slam his head against the wall with a yell, his eyes slowly turning back from gold to violet. He fell limp, a minute had passed before rose up again, he sat up and groaned. "頭が痛い... (My head hurts...)" He thought aloud as he held his head in his hands. He looked up to see the woman as a gooey slime.</p><p>His breath hitched as he yelped and jumped back. "D-私はこれをしましたか？(D-Did I do this?)" He mumbled. "何してたの！？(What did you do boy!?)" A man yelled at the boy. The man punched the boy, the boys small body flying back into a shelf. He hazily looked up, his eyes flying wide open and the iris turning bright gold.</p><p>"老人〜(Old man~)" The boy sang as he stood up, glaring down the man who had fallen to his knees in front of the melted woman. The small, sharp plank of wood in his hand behind him as he walked towards the man, a crazed look on his face as he stared the man dead in the eye. He began to run towards the man at high speed.</p><p>"G-逃げろ！(G-Get away!)" The man yelled as he scampered to get up and began running. The boy jumped up and landed on the man, causing his to cough up dark crimson."死ぬ。(Die.)" The boy grinned and stabbed the man in the back with the sharpened plank.</p><p>The man let out a blood retching scream and the boy clamped his hand around the mans mouth. "静けさ。(Hush.)" The boy glared as the man died. He stepped back and tripped, causing his to hit his head on a broken piece of the shelf. His eyes faded back to violet as he sat up.</p><p>He looked at the two bodies in front of him, his eyes widening and stinging with tears. He wanted to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. He was silent, sitting there. He hadn't wanted to look, but he couldn't look anywhere else. After all...</p><p>The Man and Woman he had just killed were his Mother and Father.</p><p>Haru Nile<br/>Age: 9</p><p><strong>⨷</strong>Seven Years later<strong>⨷</strong></p><p>A boy with white hair and black mask ran along the rooftops as two men continued chasing after him, yelling at him in a language he didn't understand. He left to America less than a year ago since of the several incidents that followed after his Mother and Father.</p><p>He jumped down to get the two men off his tail, he sighed and began to run into the forest but then nearly ran into another person. But this one was different, this person didn't look human. He had no face, his skin was white like his hair, if he had any, and was at least 7 feet tall.</p><p>Suddenly, large tendrils came out from the creatures back and attempted to grab the boy at incredibly fast speeds. The boy having to dodge profusely to keep the pitch black tendrils off him. Suddenly his head began to grow foggy and heard the blinding sound of static before fully losing consciousness, he felt his body hit the hard ground before everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy with white hair slowly opened his eyes, the light burning his eyes. "Look! Look! He's awake!" A little girl in a light pink dress yelled, the boy slowly sat up. Another boy in a dark blue mask with black goo leaking out the eye-holes walked over and knelt to his height on the sofa.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling alright, Slender brought you here unconscious." He asked him, he nodded. He strangely didn't feel threatened by the boy in any way but he was confused on how he would continue to talk to him if needed. The boy could hear others and know what they were saying in English, but didn't know how to speak it.</p>
<p>"What's your name? Slender didn't tell us." He asked him. The boy contemplated speaking, in English, but tried to anyway. "Ha-Haru." He stammered, the pronunciation was wrong and the English was very broken. "Haru?" The masked boy asked and Haru nodded.</p>
<p>"Is English your first language?" He asked and Haru shook his head. "What is your first language? Maybe some of us know it." He said. "私の母国語は日本語です(My first language is Japanese)" Haru said and the masked boy looked at him confused.</p>
<p>"I am going to guess that was Japanese?" He asked and Haru nodded. "Yep, were gonna have to teach you English." He said and stood back up. "I'm Eyeless jack, you can call me Ej. This is Sally and you can get introduced to everyone later." He said, gesturing to the little girl.</p>
<p>"You're so pretty! Do you wanna play dress up with me?" She asked and Haru shrugged then nodded. "She's going to want to check in with Slendy first Sally." The boy said and the girl pouted.</p>
<p>Haru looked around, he signaled to Ej as if he were writing something on his palm. Sally ran somewhere and came back with paper and a crayon. Haru smiled to Sally to say thank you and wrote. "One, I am not a Girl. Two, I will play dress up with you later, Sally." Sally read aloud.</p>
<p>He had pretty neat handwriting but could barely read it.(It's the crazy counterpart, he's translating. Just to clear that up)."Okay!" Sally smiled before running off. "You're a dude?" Ej asked Haru, he nodded. "Sorry, my bad. You do kind of look like a girl though." He said and Haru titled his head, confused.</p>
<p>Haru didn't know that he looked like a girl because he lived in Japan most of his life and long hair is normal for most men. But he noticed a lot of guys had short hair here, he was still confused why people thought he was a female though.</p>
<p>He followed Ej to Slenderman and got settled in, he was assigned a room and he was about to be introduced to everyone. Sally was in charge of getting him introduced, technically Ej was but Sally was the one dragging him around with her introducing him.</p>
<p>"This is Lj!" She said, pointing to a monochrome clown with a lollipop. "Well hello." He grinned. Haru waved. "Why so quiet? Are you afraid of me?" He asked and Haru shook his head, he really wasn't. "He can't speak English." Sally giggled. "Oh. A foreign one, very nice." He grinned. </p>
<p>"Would you like some candy?" He asked and held a lollipop out to me. He shook his head. Sally dragged him somewhere else before anything else could be said, he was introduced to nearly everyone.</p>
<p>Except for a certain smiling boy, who had just come back from a mission. "Jeff!" The little girl cheered and ran over to the boy. "Hey Sally. How ya doin'?" He asked. "彼の頬は笑顔にカットされていますか？(Are his cheeks cut to a smile?)" The boy thought aloud.</p>
<p>"Haru! This is Jeff!" Sally smiled. "He cant be that bad. If Sally likes him, he cant be that bad." He thought and walked over. "こんにちは！(Hello!)" The boy waved slightly. "Another chick? Hm..." He trailed off. "Isn't he pretty?" Sally asked. "Yeah. She is pretty cute, I can't deny that." He mumbled. </p>
<p>"No silly Jeff! Haru is a boy!" Sally giggled. "Huh!? <em>She</em> is a <em>He</em>?!" He yelled and Ej walked over. "Yep. Believe me, I was fooled too. But you just admit that you thought a guy was cute, I'm going to tell BEN you're gay." Ej said before walking away.</p>
<p>Jeff set Sally down before chasing after Ej. "Can we go play now?" Sally asked, tugging on Haru's sleeve. He nodded and Sally dragged him to her room. She was very excited. "Hey, I have an Idea. Do you have any fabric I can use?" Haru wrote down, Sally thought before running to a closet.</p>
<p>She called Haru over, there were rolls of Fabric that were in the corner. He gave Sally a thumbs up and grabbed pink fabric and black fabric, along with some other colors for accents. "That tickles!" She giggled as he took her measurements. </p>
<p>He made two Kimonos for him and Sally. He showed her how to help another person and how to put it on herself. "R-Remember wha-what I said. Le-Left side on, on t-to-top." Haru attempted to say as he helped her put on the Kimono.</p>
<p>"Th-There! Wh-What do y-you thi-think?" He asked as he lead her to a full body mirror. "It's so pretty!" She smiled. "But why did I need to wear slippers?" She asked him. "They're house slippers, everyone has them. It's respectful." He wrote down for her.</p>
<p>"Oh! Okay! Should we have some tea?" She asked and he nodded. He gestured for her to follow him to the kitchen. He brewed some tea and brought it to the table for them to have since they shouldn't bring it to her room.</p>
<p>"B-Be Ca-Careful. H-Hot." He stammered, trying to get the pronunciation right. "Oh? What's going on here?" Lj asked as he walked over. "Haru made Kinom-Kimom-hm, Ki-mo-nos for us!" She said, having to say each syllable.</p>
<p>"They're really pretty!" She giggled. "Yes, they are well made as well. Good work." He applauded Haru as he felt the fabric of Sally's sleeve. He nodded with a smile as a way of saying "thank you".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been three months since Haru had arrived at the Slender Mansion. Lj, Jeff, Ej, and BEN were in charge of helping him today. "Alright Haru, Read this one letter at a time." Lj said as he held up a board with the word "Garbage". "G A R B-" As Haru reached "B" Jeff pushed Lj out of the way and told Haru to continue reading.</p><p>"B I... T C H." He continued. "What does that say?" Jeff asked. "Garbitch!" Haru said, thinking Jeff wanted him to put it together. Jeff collapsed in laughter while BEN choked on his drink. Ej sighed while Lj snickered. Ej decided he'd help Haru without the other "Idiots". He walked over and sat in front of Haru.</p><p>"Here. Try to read this." He said, handing Haru an open book. "The To-Tortoise crossed the l-line right before the Ha-Hare." He said, reading the passage. Once he finished the rest of the story, Ej pat his shoulder. "You're learning quickly. Good job." Ej said and stood up. He walked away and Haru decided to watch BEN play his game since he was bored.</p><p>"Oh! H-Hi Slendy!" Haru waved to the White figure. "I see you are getting better with your English." Slender said and Haru nodded. "I have a mission for you." He said and Haru jumped. "私の最初のミッション！？(My first Mission!?)" The boy yelled, surprised.</p><p>"Yes, but Jeff will be accompanying you." He added. "Why am I stuck with the babysitting?" Jeff groaned from behind Haru. "Because, you are the most likely to keep him from getting... out of hand..." Slender explained. "What do you mean by that?" Jeff asked and Haru nodded, also wanting to know.</p><p>"You'll find out soon enough." Slender said and disappeared, a sheet appeared in Jeff's lap. Haru crawled over to the side of the couch Jeff was at and went to grab the sheet to read it. "What are you doing!?" Jeff yelled at him.</p><p>"Huh?" Haru tilted his head as he looked up at Jeff, they stayed like that for a second. "That's Gay." BEN called out, snapping them both back to reality. Haru sat back on Jeff's legs while he yelled at BEN. "Hey Jeff? D-Do you kn-ow wh-where this place i-is?" He asked.</p><p>"Let me see that." Jeff said and snatched the paper from Haru. "Yeah, go get ready. I'll be outside." He grumbled and stormed off. Haru went to his room, grabbed a sweatshirt, flipped the hood up over his head, and headed out with Jeff.</p><p>They headed to a small house, it looked like it was a single person home. "There he is." Jeff said. A man had walked out of the house, he seemed ordinary but they were there for a reason. But... Haru felt like something was keeping him from killing.</p><p>The man's head looked in the direction of the two boys, they dove into the bushes and the man whistled. Four other guys had jumped down from the trees and surrounded the two, they stood up. "Time to see how you are in action." Jeff said to Haru.</p><p>Haru, however, didn't want to kill anyone. He didn't even know how he would, he knows basic combat but he doesn't know how to kill and doesn't want to. But someone else does, and that someone is inside him right now.</p><p>"<em>Hit me.</em>" Haru said, but it didn't sound like his voice. "What? And what in the hell happened to your voice?" Jeff asked and the smaller boy gripped his shoulders. "Hit me. Hard. I have a plan." He said, clearly without stammering. Which was pretty unusual for how far he was with his English now.</p><p><em>"</em>私たちはこれを行っており、彼が怪我をすることはありません。とった？<em>(We are doing this and he is not going to get hurt. Got it?" <br/></em><b><em>"Yes yes, I won't hurt him. We're working together, </em></b><b><em>I mean </em></b><b><em>how can we if we don't make promises?"</em></b></p><p>Jeff sighed and gave into Haru's plan. "This better work, or you're dead for making me act like an idiot." He said and punched Haru, making him fall back, out cold.</p><p>His eyes shot open and turned into a bright gold. He stood up, his head down and a hand holding his face which held a large, maniacal grin. "Haru? Hey! Now's not the time to do this shit!" He yelled at him.</p><p>"Hush. It's my time to shine..." The boy grinned as he put a finger to Jeff's "lips".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy was no longer himself, for he seemed crazy instead of his normal calm self. "You ready? 'Cause this is gonna be one hell of a ride Jeffy!~" The boy grinned. "Don't call me that." Jeff said. "Whatever, I need to eat. I'm starving!" The boy whined. He laughed and then lunged at one of the other men.</p><p>He stomped on his chest, his foot going straight through the man. His entrails coming out his mouth and other parts of his body. Haru jumped onto the next man's shoulders and biting the tip of the fingertips of the gloves and taking them off, showing the sharp claws coming from his nails.</p><p>He put his hands to the sides of the mans neck and pulled back, the claws ripping through his neck. His claws also got caught on his spinal cord. He pulled back and the tops section of the spinal cord broke off from the rest and coming out through the man's nape.</p><p>"Wow! I got his Spine!" The boy cheered. "Focus!" Jeff yelled at him. "Oh right, there's three more." The boy mumbled as he looked up. He giggled then shivered as a fluffy pair of ears came out of his hair, sitting on top of his head and a furry tail sprouting from his tailbone.</p><p>"Sorry Haru, but using the feline stuff is <em>way</em> too fun." The boy said with a laugh and ran towards the initial target on all fours. He pounced on the man and had him pinned to the ground. "Hiya! What's your blood type?" He asked the man but quickly dismissed it. "Nevermind, I'll find out!" He grinned and ripped his forearm off.</p><p>"Hush! You're making my ears bleed with that scream of yours." He glared at the man who was screaming from the ripping of his now severed limb. He bit a piece out of the severed arm but spit it out. "Gross! You're so bitter!" He scowled. "Hopefully your entrails taste better." He muttered and grabbed the man by his throat with his mouth and ran back to Jeff on all fours.</p><p>"Incoming!" He yelled, his voice muffled by the man's neck. He threw the man's body at the other man Jeff was fighting, the head coming off and separating from the body as the feline-ish boy forgot to let go of the mans throat... "Whoopsh. I shtill haf de head." The white haired boy said as he dropped the head and stood back up straight.</p><p>"Why are you a cat? And why the hell are you acting so different?" Jeff asked. "Well you see, I'm not Haru." He muffled and walked over to the other bodies. "<em>My</em> name, is Nami." He said and took a bite of one of the guy's hearts. "Jackpot! This is amazing!" The boy cheered and gobbled up the last bits.</p><p>"How... How does that even work?" Jeff asked, walking over. "Through Harsh Physical contact, Haru and I can switch Control over his body." He explained. "When you hit Haru, it ended up knocking him out, so I'll be in control until he wakes up. While I'm in control, I have free reign of Haru's body." He continued.</p><p>"I can also talk to him, in or out of control. I'm able to use his same abilities too." He added. "I'll save the kidneys for Ej... and I'll keep the rest in the fridge for later!" He muttered. "Okay, what's with the whole cat situation?" Jeff asked. "He didn't tell you? He's a Neko, Half tiger actually." The boy grinned.</p><p>"He also goes through ruts—oh... I'm gonna want to tell Slender... It's coming soon too..." He muttered to himself. "C'mon Jeffy! Lets go back to the Mansion!" Nami said and started dragging Jeff by the hand as he ran.</p><p>"One, I can walk. Two, I said not to call me that!" Jeff said but the boy ignored him. "I know!" He said and suddenly stopped. He turned into a black and white tiger and put Jeff on his back. He began to run towards the mansion before Jeff could protest.</p><p>"What are you doing!?" He yelled while Nami kept going. He gave in and to avoid falling, he grabbed the fur on his nape. They made it to the mansion and Jeff got off Haru. "Why aren't you-Oh. You don't have any—wait here." Jeff said and went inside. "Here, clothes. Go behind some trees or something and change back." He said.</p><p>He put the objects on his back and he went behind a bunch of bushes to change back. "Thank you, Jeffy~" He grinned as he walked past him. "You little sh- Get back here!" Jeff yelled and chased after Nami, who was laughing and running.</p><p>"Quit it you two, you're going to break something." Ej yelled at the two. Nami stopped and tripped Jeff. "Hey Haru, what's with the cat stuff?" Ej asked him. "I'm not Haru, I am Nami. I will explain." He said and then proceeded to explain.</p><p>"Kitty!" Sally yelled as she came from her room. She ran to Nami and jumped in his lap. "Hello Sally! I'm Haru's Counterpart, another version him that stays in his body. I'm Nami." He quickly explained.</p><p>"Where's Haru?" Sally asked. "He's asleep, he needs to get better since he's hurt. But he'll be okay." Nami said and pat Sally's head. "Hey, do you know is Slender is here? I need to talk to him." Nami asked Jane. "I think he's here." Jane answered and Nami nodded and got up after setting Sally down to head to Slender's office.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>